


Hot Neighbor

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: Hot Neighbor Series [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Trying to collect her stuff from her exes apartment proves difficult until the hot neighbor next door helps her out.





	Hot Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge - Week 3 on the Tumblr. The challenge can be seen [here ](http://thing-you-do-with-that-thing.tumblr.com/post/161554173327/spn-hiatus-writing-challenge-week-3) on Tumblr.

You banged again on the door, “Arthur, open the fucking door right now!” Still, no response so you hit it again. All you wanted was to get your things and get as far away from your boyfriend as soon as possible. Well, technically he’s your ex now based on the compromising position you found him in the other night. Not to mention with your sister of all people. You banged again harder than before, “Let me in!”

    The apartment door behind you swung open and you turned trying to wipe away the tears from your eyes to face his neighbor. Your mouth dropped at how gorgeous his neighbor was with his sparkling green eyes, freckles, and his strong arms. The man was wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants with a tight white T-shirt stretched across his broad shoulders and looked like he was pissed, “ **Could you be any louder** , Princess?”

   “God I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking I just want my shit back from this asshole and he won’t open the door. I know he’s in there,” you spit out falling back against the wall and sliding down as you felt another wave of hurt. “I’m sorry.”

   “What he do break your heart or something?” The hot neighbor crossed his arms looking down at you but thankfully he didn’t look quite as pissed before.

   “I caught him fucking my sister yesterday.”

   “Seriously? What a douche?”

   You shrug wiping the tears away, “I should have figured it out. She’s beautiful and I’m not. They were pretty much made for one another but it just felt nice to have someone, you know. I thought he really liked me despite how I look and stuff.”

   The neighbor closed his door and moved sitting next to me, “What do you mean?”

   “I’m not beautiful like my sister. I’m kind of frumpy and unladylike as he reminded me constantly, but I thought he liked that about me. I was naïve and now I just feel stupid.”

   “To be honest he kind of sounds like a dick,” hot neighbor replies as he looks down the hall and back. “So do you know where all your stuff is in there?”

   “Yeah I had a drawer for my stuff and he’s got some of my DVDs. Why?”

   The neighbor stands up and goes into his apartment bringing back an empty clothes basket handing it to you, “Let’s get your stuff, Princess.”

    “How?” you question taking the basket standing up next to him. He smiles and turns to the door taking a deep breath when suddenly he kicks the door. The door smashes in and Arthur and to your surprise, your sister jumps up from the couch. “Well, that’ll work.”

   “What the hell are you doing, Hannah?” Arthur demanded red in the face as your sister cowered behind him. “I’m going to call the police.”

   “I just want my stuff Arthur then I’m gone for good.”

   “I don’t care what you want Hannah. You can’t just come in here like a wild animal.”

   The hot neighbor steps forward pulling something from his pajama pocket shoving it in Arthur’s face, “I’m a detective from the police department. You, sir, are in the possession of stolen property lucky for you this young lady agreed to drop any charges as long as she can collect it.”

   Your eyes widen looking at the apparent police officer currently staring down your ex, “You can’t be serious?” You sister finally peeps up behind Arthur. “God, Hannah, you are such a drama queen. He would’ve given your stuff back you didn’t have to act like a psycho and get a cop involved.”

   “That’s enough Miss,” The detective orders turning to you. “Collect your things ma’am and I’ll wait right here.”

   “Thank you,” you offer a smile going quickly to Arthur’s room opening the drawer that was meant for you. You pull all the items out quickly throwing them into the clothes basket. Just in case you make a sweep of the bathroom and then return to the living room. You don’t look at your sister or Arthur as you cross in front of them to get to the entertainment center to collect your DVDs. Satisfied that you had everything you owned you return to the side of Arthur’s hot neighbor. “I think that’s everything.”

   “Alright you folks have a good evening,” the detective wraps his arm around you and leads you out. Your sister and Arthur call out to you but the detective tells you to ignore them before closing the door behind you.

   “Thanks so much,” you feel relieved that he had helped you. “I didn’t think this through and I honestly didn’t expect my sister to be there. I’ll bring your basket back as soon as I can.”

    “No worries,” he does that thing where he scans the hallway and he seems nervous then as he scratches the back of his head. “So would you be hungry?”

    “Huh?”

    “Well I was just about to make some dinner when I heard you out here and I thought maybe you’d like some food. I mean I’m a pretty good cook if I do say so myself.”

     You chuckled as he rambled, “I’d love that actually but I have one condition.”

     “Which is?”

     “What’s your name? I mean I’ve been calling you hot neighbor or detective in my head so? Wait did I just say that out loud?”

     “Yeah you did,” he laughed opening his door waving you in first. “I’m Dean, Dean Winchester.”

     “Holy shit, you’re Sam’s older brother, aren’t you? He talks about you all the time,” it’s nice to finally put a face to Sam’s self-professed hero. Tonight Dean was certainly your hero.

      Dean moves pulling stuff from the fridge motioning for you to take a seat on one of the bar stools, “How do you know Sammy?”

     “I’m his fiancé Jessica’s best friend and roommate until they get married. I’m actually her maid of honor too.”

     “So either way I would’ve met you,” Dean comments before turning to fire up the stove. He turns back with a smile, “That’s awesome. Jess mentioned you a couple of times don’t know how we haven’t met before.”

    “Wish it could have been under better circumstances, though. Sorry for being the crazy lady in the hall earlier.”

     “Way I see it you were completely justified in your actions,” Dean appears to be making cheeseburgers. “I’m glad I could help out.”

     “Me too,” Dean smiles at me and my heart does a little flip inside my chest. “So you’ve got dinner covered and I have some DVDs for entertainment. Interested?”

      “Sounds perfect to me,” Dean begins cooking up the burgers. “Dinner won’t be long. I have some homemade fries in the oven since they take a bit longer. You’ll love ‘em! So pick out a good movie.”

      “Ever heard of Christmas in July?” Dean nods with a chuckle. “Awesome then we can watch the greatest Christmas movie ever made.”

     “Oh yeah, what’s that?” It feels like flirting but you remind yourself that you just came off a relationship and you’re vulnerable. Not to mention Dean seems like a nice guy, which if he’s a Winchester then he’s probably the greatest guy if Sam’s another example. Dean’s just being nice and you don’t want to be hurt again so you ignore the butterflies in your stomach at his smile. “So you gonna tell me what the greatest Christmas movie of all time is or are you just going to stare at me?”

      It seems to snap you out of your inner monologue, “Let’s keep it a secret until time for it okay?”

      Dean shrugs and continues cooking. He’s right that it doesn’t take long and the fries smell heavenly as he pulls them from the oven. After making your plates and grabbing some beers you move to your box grabbing the movie tell him to close his eyes until you say. He listens joking with you as you pop the movie in and hit play skipping the title menu and playing the movie, “Okay, Dean, you can open your eyes.”

     As you sat Dean started laughing as the movie began, “Die Hard. You think Die Hard is the best Christmas movie ever made?”

    “Absolutely,” you laugh at him taking one of your fries. “It’s totally a Christmas movie nothing will convince me otherwise.”

     “No, Princess, you don’t understand,” Dean turns facing you as he waves his arm at the screen. “My parents, Sam, and I have this argument every Christmas. None of them think it is but it totally is a Christmas movie. Seriously, that ex of yours is a fucking idiot.” Dean laughs sitting back into the couch.

    “Besides the obvious, why’s he an idiot?”

    Dean turns again making sure you are looking into his eyes before continuing, “He let you go. That’s proof enough.”

    “Trust me I know things,” Dean offers and you smile. Forget being vulnerable at this moment you’re so happy Arthur cheated on you that you want to send him and your sister a fruit basket. “But don’t worry Princess you’re in luck.”

     “How’s that Winchester?”

     Dean leans forward until his nose is almost touching yours causing you to freeze, “I’m not an idiot, Princess.”

      By the end of the night you are cuddled up next to Dean Winchester and in nine months time, you’ll be Mrs. Winchester. Funny how things work out isn’t it?


End file.
